Inominavel
by Ilyatur
Summary: UA.Harry recebi uma carta que vai mudar sua vida para sempre, novas descobertas uma profecia um amor inesperado uma aliada diferente um treinamento novo um sobrenome descoberto uma leitura sadia e divertida


Está é minha primeira fic espero que eu consiga desenvolver bem a historia tenho um esboço de tuo que quero para esta minha historia espero que vocês curtam, e boa leitura a todos vou tentar postar os caps mais rápido possível

**1 Revelações**

Rua dos alfeneiros nº 4, Harry estava em seu quarto logo após sua chegada e que chegada ,depois do fim de ano na escola com a morte de Cedrico ,ainda se sentindo culpado por não poder ter feito muito por ele infelizmente .

Agora com o retorno do lorde uma resolução a ser tomada

Tenho que treinar com mais afinco, para que menos pessoas percam suas vidas

Sentado em meu quarto olhando pela janela vejo ao longe uma coruja se aproximando de mim

Oi moço uma bela coruja das torres com uma carta com um selo meio que estranho nunca tinha visto ela antes, muito obrigado companheiro se vc quiser tomar uma água ali no canto fica o poleiro de minha coruja.

Fico espantado com a carta o selo me parece meio antiquado com cera, mais depois de 4 anos no mundo bruxo britânico agora sei que eles gostam de coisas mais ao estilo antigo

A carta é de gringotes fico espantado afinal nunca avia recebido uma carta deles antes

**Banco Gringotes agencia Grã-Bretanha**

Caro senhor Potter venho por meio desta lhe informar que necessitamos de sua presença em nosso banco para verificação anual de bens.

**Grampo caneta rápida.**

Gerente de contas.

30/07/2001

Estranho eu nunca avia recebido uma carta do banco antes que será que aconteceu, bem como vou descobrir isto deixe me pensar.

Provavelmente estou sendo vigiado.

Isso tudo ainda é cedo da manha 9 horas para ser exata de repente a campainha toca

—Quem será que esta batendo uma hora dessas— disse tia petúnia — ei garoto atenda a porta e veja se for vendedores diga que não queremos nada

Dirijo-me até a porta para atender antes que minha tia tenha um treco, ao abrir a porta tenho um baita susto com a imagem da pessoa na porta.

— Oi Harry —disse Luna —tenho algo muito importante para Le falar claro se você me deixar entrar antes sim

Claro mais antes como você se chama mesmo

—a desculpe minha grosseria me chamo luna lovegood sou do terceiro ano de hogwarts estudo no mesmo ano que Gina

A sim conheço ela é Irma do Rony

—Tia a visita é para mim favor não perguntar

Luna você pode subir, meu quarto fica na segunda porta a esquerda estou logo atrás de você.

Subo meio que espantado com esta visita no mínimo inesperada

Chegando ao quarto vejo luna sentada em minha cama balançando os pés, sim luna que você queria falar comigo.

Sabe Harry minha mãe era uma inominável e trabalhou por alguns anos na seção de profecias do ministério da magia você sabe muitos segredos nessa profissão

Sim luna já ouvi falar deles

Bem já é um começo ,ela deixou um diário em qual estava escrito alguns de seus trabalhos

Como no fim do ano aconteceu com você de está presente no retorno aquele-que-não-se-deve –nomear

Sim luna pena que ninguém parece acreditar em mim

Mais eu acreditei em você só por que eu achei no meu segundo ano os diários de minha mãe e neles estava escrito essa profecia com seu nome e o dele

Vou falar para você a profecia, pois acho que você não a conhece.

"Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima...nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês... e o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece...e um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver...aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas nascerá quando o sétimo mês terminar;..."

—Bem é isso— disse luna

Fico meio pensativo logo após ela falar para mim, que merda agora terei um inferno de vida.

Agora sei por que ele me casa feito um condenado e sei por que tudo só acontece comigo— disse Harry a Luna.

Bem agora é só ter que treinar mais

Muito obrigado luna por abrir meus olhos para mais este percalço de minha vida.

— Não há de que Harry. Tenho que ir se você precisar de mim me mande uma carta ou então nos veremos em hogwarts— disse Luna.

Deixo luna na porta e fico a me perguntar como ele chegou aqui?

Mais logo tenho minha pergunta respondida quando ela levanta o braço da varinha e aparece o ônibus louco roxo, nossa tenho calafrios só de olhar para este transporte.

Lembro-me do meu terceiro ano quando eu usei ele pela primeira e ultima vez, nunca mais esse transporte balança de mais vai muito rápido.

Volto para dentro de cãs passo rápido pela sala e subo as escadas, tenho muito do que planejar ainda para este dia vou ate minha janela para averiguar se tem alguém fazendo ronda.

— Tonks para Moody — Disse Tonks ao aperta o dispositivo de comunicação padrão dos aurores.

— Fale auror Tonks espero que sege importante — disse Moody

Bem por onde começar Harry acabou de receber uma coruja não autorizada não sei como ela passou pelas alas, e logo em seguida o ônibus bruxo para em frente a sua casa e deixa a filha dos lovegoods na porta da casa

A garota entrou na casa e ficou por mais de 20 minutos lá dentro

— Que estranho Tonks temos que informar isto a Dumbledore o quanto antes — Disse Moody com uma carranca — ele vai saber o que fazer mantenha vigilância e não deixa ele lhe ver.

— Sim senhor — disse Tonks com tom de comedia

Voltando ao quarto de Harry

Harry esta olhando pela janela e vê uma senhora do outro lado da rua olhando para o relógio, até ai tudo bem não nota nada de diferente nela.

Acho que vou escrever para Sirius espero que ele receba minha carta antes de eu ir ao gringotes para ver por que de minhas cartas de finanças não chegar até mim.

**Querido almofadinhas.**

_Hoje recebi uma correspondência do banco me dizendo para fazer uma visita a eles o quanto antes._

_Bem eu sou dar um jeito de ir até La para verificar, não se preocupa com minha segurança eu vou disfarçado._

_Eu também recebi uma visita inusitada de uma moça muito calma de nome luna lovegood, ela veio me informar de algo que precisamos falar pessoalmente._

_Sem mais de longas vou ver se vou La no banco amanha_

**De seu grande amigo Pontas jr.**

Harry olha a janela a cada 15 minutos para ver se tem alguém lhe vigiando, e nota que sempre tem uma senhora ou uma moça do outro lado da rua.

Será que tem mais de uma pessoa na ronda de minha casa — pensa Harry — bem uma hora elas devem parar para troca de turno.e foi assim que ele passou este dia de vigília a senhora e moça.

Harry vai dormir às 8 da noite com um parco jantar afinal comida par anormal deve ser pouca.

Harry acorda no outro dia com varias corujas ao seu redor

Sempre me esqueço do meu aniversário, fazer o que

De Hermione ele recebeu a típica carta dela perguntando como ele está, como se ele tivesse bem depois de ver aquele maníaco levantar de um caldeirão de poção.

Junto com sua carta ela também lhe manda um livro de dcat com o titulo magias de escudo

Ron lhe manda uma carta com uns sapos de chocolate em anexo

E uma carta de uma pessoa inesperada uamá carta de luna que dizia

**Caro Harry**.

_Feliz aniversario, você deve estar se perguntando por que de eu mandar uma carta para você, bem vou lhe dizer se você prestar atenção ao longo de sua casa sempre tem uma senhora e uma moça a passar por sua casa ela é a pessoa que esta Le vigiando a mando de Dumbledore._

_Ela sai para almoçar na casa da senhora que toma conta de você as 11h30min e volta 15 minutos depois este é seu gancho para ir até gringotes e descobrir por que de vc sempre ficar isolado nas férias._

**Ass. Luna.**

**Ps. Direi-lhe mais quando nos encontrarmos novamente no tem**

Harry Le a carta com um rosto bem espantado. Como ela sabe que eu queria ir ao banco se nem lhe falei nada, mais vou ver se sua informação é valida.

Ele espera dar a hora do almoço de para verificar a veracidade da informação de luna, e para sua surpresa ela estava correto então ele decide se aproveitar dessa informação para escapulir no dia seguinte para o banco.

Ele planeja sair pela porta de traz com sua capa de invisibilidade e ir para o parque onde ele sempre fica, para de lá ele possa pegar o ônibus roxo dos bruxos para ir ao beco diagonal, com isso em mente ele espera para mais um dia de trabalho na casa de seus tios

Este dia demorou a passar, mais foi com grande alivio que ele dormiu uma boa note sem sonhos com Voldemort.

No dia seguinte ao acordar ele prepara sua coisas para ir ao banco na hora do almoço afinal ele tem que aproveitar o momento de folga de sua vigia.

Ao dar 11h30min ele coloca um boné para esconder sua cicatriz coloca uma de suas roupas longas herança de seu querido primo dudoca. Pega sua capa sua varinha afinal como bom mago mesmo sendo menor de idade,

Como diria seu antigo professor olho louco Moody vigilância constante, ele vai para porta de traz de sua casa olha para os lados não vê ninguém olhando coloca sua capa e sai para o parque.

Ele pensa, como foi fácil escapulir em quem diria o menino-que-sobreviveu escapulindo de seus guardas tão fácil assim.

Ao chegar ao parque ele faz uma varredura no local com os olhos e não vê nada estranho e levanta sua mão esquerda , e com um susto o ônibus roxo para a sua frente

—Boa tarde meu rapaz —diz o condutor Harry —para onde vai jovem

—Vou para o beco diagonal por favor — diz Harry com a cabeça baixa.

10 minutos depois e muito balanço depois Harry chega à frente do caldeirão furado o bar do tom

Nossa como odeio andar nesse ônibus sempre muito rápido e balançando muito, pensa Harry.

Ao entrar no bar para sua sorte estava meio cheio, ele vai para os fundos do bar e espera alguém abrir o muro afinal ele não pode usar sua varinha por ser menor de idade.

Harry se dirigi para o gringotes com a cabeça baixa para que ele não sege reconhecido ao chegar à porta do banco ele vê dois goblins postados na porta do banco com armas medievais e uniformes de militares, e acha que fica bem diferente dos seres pequenos.

Harry se dirige ao primeiro guichê, e pergunta — onde posso conversar com o senhor pena rápida.

O goblin do guichê se espanta com a cordialidade do jovem rapaz, e responde que vai chama-lo para ele

Harry observa o goblin se afastar e falar com outro logo em seguida ele retorna e lhe indica uma sala.

Por aqui senhor Potter o senhor Pena Rápida ira falar com você nesta sala aqui disse o goblin ao Harry.

Harry ao entrar na sala se depara com o primeiro goblin que ele teve contato no mundo mágico há quatro anos.

Grampo é você que esta no controle de minhas finanças — disse Harry ao goblin com entusiasmo.

Grampo se sete bem com o jovem Potter pois ele se lembra de seu nome isso raramente acontece com os bruxos em geral ele pensa consigo mesmo um garoto sem preconceitos com outras raças mágicas isso é realmente uma novidade para magos poderosos.

Não senhor Potter eu fui promovido para as contas dos Potter este ano depois do antigo goblin que tomava conta das finanças de sua família morreu , foi por isso que assim que assumi o cargo eu Le enviei uma carta.

Harry fica abismado com está noticia afinal se ele tem um gerente só mente para si algo deve ter

Senhor Pena Rápida por que eu nunca recebi uma carta sequer do gringotes até dia 30.

Grampo acha isso muito estranho afinal todos sabem que uma conta grande com a dos Potter sempre tem uma grande movimentação de dinheiro e sempre a correspondência ente o gerente da conta e o dono do cofre.

Bem senhor Potter como posso dizer eu realmente não sabia desse fato afinal eu comecei com sua conta agora, mais vou lhe dizer que todo correspondência deveria ir para o senhor ou no caso de você tiver um tutor mágico vai para ele.

Quem seria meu tutor mágico senhor Pena Rápida— pergunta Harry com espanto para o goblin.

Senhor Potter eu não mais me de alguns minutos que irei descobrir para você,disse grampo a Harry,logo em seguida entra numa porta em anexo da sala, alguns minutos depois grampo retorno da porta com uma pasta, aqui senhor Potter Grampo abre a pasta e olha algumas folhas, logo olha para Harry, seu tutor mágico é Albus Dumbledore.

Harry fica espantado afinal o velho nunca lhe disse que era seu tutor mágico,

Grampo ao ver a cara de espanto do jovem logo acha tudo isso muito estranho afinal , o-menino-que-sobreviveu é o herdeiro de uma grande família nobre um ramo da família de um dos fundadores,

Senhor Potter o senhor esta ciente que vossa senhoria tem uma descendência de uma das famílias dos fundadores de Hogwarts.

Harry fica realmente espantado e diz para Grampo—agora sei por que tenho tanto ouro no meu cofre.

Não senhor Potter vossa senhoria está errado aquele cofre é só o fundo de estudos toda criança de família nobre tem, ao nascer toda criança de famílias nobres tem um cofre criado por seus pais somente para sua educação até ser maior de idade e ter acesso aos cofres principais nos caso se forem chefe de família como no seu caso.

Agora Harry fica realmente com a pulga atrás da orelha e pergunta de seu gerente de conta quanto realmente ele tem de dinheiro e quando ele vai poder dispor dele.

Grampo pede uns minutos para rever suas anotações, algum tempo depois responde ao jovem .

Bem senhor Potter seu cofre é o de numero 4 de nossos cofres de maior segurança acho que com muita certeza que o senhor é o um dos bruxos mais ricos da grã Bretanha, e quanto ao do senhor poder usar esse dinheiro, para nós do gringotes a maioridade de um usuário de nosso banco é de quinze anos logo dois anos mais novo que a maioridade bruxa.

Agora Harry fica contente afinal ele vai poder dispor de dinheiro para poder se atualizar e fazer algumas compras que serão necessárias

Bem senhor Pena Rápida eu gostaria que vc continuasse a manda as cartas para o diretor ate o dias 1 de setembro quando começa minhas aulas para que ele não desconfie que eu saiba que sou rico e que tenho um nome de poder,eu só gostaria de fazer alguns investimentos se possível.

Claro senhor Potter— disse grampo— em que você gostaria de investir.

Bem gostaria de comprar o maior numero de ações do jornal profeta diário, a e se possível gostaria de ver a lista de meus imóveis que não estejam alugados.

Certamente senhor Potter, eu tenho aqui comigo uma lista de algumas propriedades.

**Mansão Potter na Irlanda**

**Uma ilha na Grécia com um castelo**

**Dois pontos comerciais em hogsmead**

**Um ponto comercial na travessa do tranco**

**Uma casa em godric holow**

**Uma mansão em convent garden**

**Mais algumas casas na America uma casa de inverno em moscou, é isso senhor Potter o resto esta alugado, fala grampo para Harry.**

Bem senhor Pena Rápida meu tempo já está muito apertado eu gostaria de saber se vocês aqui no banco tem o equivalente a cartão de credito.

Sim senhor Potter temos algo parecido temos uma carta de credito parecida com cheque trouxa vc preenche para o vendedor da loja e ele vem descontar o cheque no banco como nos bancos trouxa.

Bem senhor Pena Rápida vou quer um talão então, assim poderei fazer compras sem ter que andar com muito ouro por ai. O goblin vai para sala anexo e demora uns dois minutos e senhor Potter seu novo talão de cheque e seu limite por dia é de 10000 galeões.

Harry fica muito feliz e agradece ao goblin — muito obrigado eu vou Le ser eternamente grato por me informar de minhas finanças ,e me avise assim que vc tiver alguma noticia da compra do jornal, bem tenho que ir muito obrigado mais uma vez e tenha um bom dia.

Grampo leva Harry até aporta de sua sala e retorna e se senta em sua cadeira e pensa como esse dia foi proveitoso o jovem que acabou de sair daqui vai ter sua mudada a partir de hoje só espero que sege para melhor afinal acho que este jovem rapaz tem um futuro promissor

Harry ao sair do banco pensa que amanha vai ser um dia mais corrido de sua vida até então , vai para o caldeirão furado e sai rapidamente para rua e levanta o braço para fazer parada para o ônibus louco.

— Para onde senhor — pergunta o condutor com cara de tédio.

— Para a rua das magnólias — responde Harry com rosto feliz ao condutor.

Ao chegar na rua das magnólias Harry se sente meio enjoado afinal esse transporte balança de mais, Harry caminha para o parque e num arbusto ele coloca sua capa sobre seu corpo e ruma para sua casa.

Ao chegar ele entra silenciosamente pela porta de atrás e sobe para seu quarto.

Que estou em casa vou um dia proveitoso mais difícil quem diria que eu seria um herdeiro de um dos fundadores , bem pelo menos terei um bom dinheiro para comprar alguns livros para que possa treinar.

Amanha vou no ministério e falar com o ministro para ver como eu consigo me emancipar logo para que eu possa me mudar daqui, e para que possa fazer magia fora da escola , assim poderei ir para uma de minhas casas e treinar muito afinal agora vou precisar.

E com esse pensamento Harry foi fazer seus afazeres de casa de hoje.


End file.
